Bella Succio
Isabella Succio, '''better known as '''Bella '''and also known by the name '''Francesca, is an Italian-born beauty who has recently emigrated to the United States with her fiance, Stefano Marini. She is portrayed by Caterina Murino. History Before the Disasters Bella, then known by the name Francesca, became engaged to Stefano Marini and the two emigrated from Italy to Seattle, Washington. Bella got a job as a waitress. One day after returning home from work early, Bella arrived at their apartment to find Stefano on the phone with someone named Ezekiel, discussing the shooting of someone who raided a building and took 'evidence' from them. Stefano tells this man that he understands what happened to his 'family' and he will get his revenge of the United States - and the world - soon. Stefano notices Bella heard the whole conversation and hangs up with Ezekiel, looking at Bella in horror. He tries to make up a story, but Bella won't buy it, asking him how working at a wine company involves shooting people. Stefano apologizes before pulling a gun at her, but she notices this and attacks him. They wrestle before he pushes Bella off of him and she falls through the window. Due to them only being on the second floor, Bella luckily survives, although injured. She crawls behind a trash can taking cover from Stefano, who fires at her repeatedly before giving up and returning inside. She dials 9-1-1 and requests the number for the FBI, claiming her fiance to be a terrorist. It is assumed that Mariasha became attached to this case and that's what case Bella is a witness to during the time of the disasters. During the Disasters According to Mariasha, she and Bella were present at the FBI building in Seattle, Washington when the disasters struck. They fled the building and they appeared to be the only survivors at that building. Following the Disasters (Season 1) Mariasha claims that she and Bella arrived in numerous other towns, one of them being insane and blaiming Mariasha - due to her being part of a government agency - for the attacks and not rescuing them. Mariasha says she heard rumors of the building of an underground structure in Concrete, WA, leading to their interest of heading there. Bella and Mariasha finally arrived in the town of Concrete to pass by the dead body of a woman immediately upon arrival, which lays on the street unattended to and ignored. Mariasha and Bella go to the town hall where they are greeted by Sheriff Jim Miller and his gun, under fear of who they are. Miller lowers his gun as Mariasha explains who they are. The three sit down for a chat in the Sheriff's office, he asks why the government has done nothing about their situation, but Mariasha has no idea. She explains how they came to get there, and her hearing of rumors about an underground structure being built here. She lets Miller know of the dead body outside on the ground, and asks why it hasn't been cleaned up. Miller explains how understaffed their police force is and how much help they could get. Mariasha offers Miller an ultimatum - give her and Bella shelter, and she'll join the town's police force. Miller agrees to it, as long as the two of them don't mind sharing the home of the woman who just died. Mariasha says not at all, just as Lisa Kurek stumbles in the room to ask some questions. Miller scolds Lisa, but finally gives in to her demands to ask a few questions to the new arrivals. She asks questions about why the government has not got in contact with any of them, to which both Mariasha and Bella deny knowing anything. Lisa seems disappointed by this waste of time as Abraham Robinson walks in. He gives Miller the identity of the body found on the street - Paula Oldman. Miller gives a sad sigh, before introducing Abe to his new partner, Mariasha. Bella and Mariasha are brought to their new home, the home that once belonged to Paula Oldman, by Miller's wife Carmen. The three of them talk, and Carmen advises the two of them to not give the others any reason to find them suspicious. Bella talks to Mariasha once Carmen leaves, asking Mariasha if she feels uncomfortable about living in the house of someone else. Mariasha tells Bella that Paula won't be using the house anymore, to which Bella says it seems a bit cold to just discard her things and take her house over. The two get in a bit of an argument in which Mariasha calls Bella selfish for acting like she's the only one who's suffering when everyone's going through the same thing. Bella asks Mariasha if the entire world has discovered that their fiance is a terrorist, to which Mariasha goes silent and Bella tells her "Didn't think so" before storming off in tears. Bella is seen still wearing her engagement ring, to which she finally takes it off and throws it away triumphantly.